


Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: canonsoulmates said:Hiiiii could i ask for prompt 39 with s1 brothers where Sam just left Stanford and things are still a little tense between them? Thank youuu“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”





	

They’re flying down the highway, heading as far from Palo Alto as they can, when Dean shoves a map in front of his brother. “Hey, can you find out how much further it is? I think we just passed a sign for Elk Grove.”

Sam grunts and makes no move to unfold the map, arms wrapped around his torso while he stares blankly out the window.

Dean prods at his brother’s shoulder with his fingertips. “Hey. Sammy.” When he looks over for a moment to see if Sam is awake, he frowns at how withdrawn he looks. “You doing alright? We can stop for lunch if you want.”

Sam shrugs. “I’m fine, Dean.” He glances up at the road signs as well, and spots some pointing to the next exit that have restaurants listed. His stomach grumbles eagerly. “Yeah, lunch sounds good.”

Dean pulls off the highway and finds them a nice quiet cafe where they seat themselves near the back of the restaurant so they can spread out their research across the table. While they eat, Dean can’t resist pestering and prodding his brother, and recalling as many inappropriate jokes as he can. Anything to get Sam to smile.

“Hey. Hey sammy. What’s the worst thing about getting your keys locked in your car outside an abortion clinic?”

Sam looks up, not sure if he heard right. Before he can ask what this has to do with their case, Dean grins at him. “Having to go inside to ask for a coat hanger.”

Sam’s mouth drops open in shock before he glances around them quickly to see if anyone heard. “Oh my god, Dean. That’s so horrible and inappropriate!”

Dean just cackles with laughter, before going back to his food. For a good few minutes, there is silence while Dean calculates his next move. Then, a small bit of a fry lands on top of the papers Sam is trying to read.

Sam is just about ready to flip the table over if it weren’t bolted to the floor. “Knock it off, Dean. You’re such a jerk!”

Dean sniggers and puts on his best mischievous face. He’d been hoping Sam would say something along those lines. Something for which only one response is possible. “Bitch.”

Sam just stares in disbelief, trying so hard to keep a straight face and resist the urge to punch Dean. Then he slowly smiles. He hadn’t even meant to say it. It was a silly ritual from their childhood. After some roughhousing and sibling rivalry that usually ended up with Sam pinned facedown on the floor and Dean sitting on his back, Sam would complain about what a jerk Dean was, and Dean would just call him a whiny little bitch.

Dean sticks his tongue out teasingly. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Sam presses his lips together firmly in an attempt to hide his smile. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?”

“You love me. Don’t deny it.” Dean finally settles down, picking up a few fries and stuffing them in his mouth.

Sam rolls his eyes and flicks the fry bit off his paperwork so he can continue his research.


End file.
